Dib's Surprise of Doom!!
by Ces
Summary: Dib has the perfect plan to gather som evidence, but a surprise from his dad changes everything!! What's Dib going to do? And when he needs help the least person he thought would help him catch's him by surprise...


Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any of the character - Jhonen Vansquez does, he is the genius not me - get it?  
  
Intro: yep another fan-fic and this one looks good! Well they always look good in your head but I won't get into that hehe. Dib's our main character because we love you Dibby! ::hugs Dib:: Oh yea, Dib and Zim are sophomore's in high school and Gaz is a freshmen. Neither have changed very much.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
It was a Friday night and raining outside. Dib was in his room putting on his spy gear. He walked up to his computer and printed out a map of Zim's lawn gnomes. Last week he downloaded a virus in Zim's computer that gave him where the gnomes were, what they detected (heat and movement), and the exact path and weapons each gnome had. With this information nothing will be able to stop Dib from getting inside. All he had to do was move REALLY fast across the field and then climb the sides of Zim's house and climb through a window. It was perfect! Dib smiles at his genius plan, but he needed help from his dad on this one again, like the time when Zim tried to erase his memory. Dib glared as he remembered that and ran down the stairs. He stopped by Gaz and raised an eyebrow at her. She was on the couch with the TV on and playing her GS2 as usual. Dib shook his head thinking "she spends more time with that thing than she does with me." He frowns and runs downstairs to his father's lab.  
  
"DAD! Dad, I need your help"  
  
Professor Membrane looked at Dib "it's not for your para-science or whatever is it?"  
  
Dib looked up at him not sure what to say "Uhhh.no. It's for skool for a project" he nods feeling guilty lying but he has no choice.mankind depends on it!!  
  
Professor smiled "well ok son, what do you need?"  
  
Dib smiled "I need that personal rocket ship thing you were working on!!"  
  
Professor pointed to a corner of the room "it's right over there. But come here a minuet, we need to talk,"  
  
Dib rolled his eyes. "Talk? Dad you don't have to explain it to me, I know where babies come from and stuff."  
  
Professor sighed. "It's not THAT talk son, but well.I know I don't show it much, and I know I'm not a very good father with my work and everything but I do worry about you, you know. I mean, your always chasing after this "alien" and you haven't made any friends since 6th grade when you thought a kid believed you."  
  
Dib frowned, "So, what about it? I can't help it if I'm different from everyone else!"  
  
Professor sighed again. "But you can son. And because I do worry about you I've decided. I've decided to send you to military skool where you can learn about REAL science and build up that weak body of yours."  
  
Dib's jaw dropped. "WHAT!? Military skool? No dad please don't send me there! If I leave mankind is doomed! I won't be able to stop Zim. dad please don't!!" he looked at his dad with a mixed feeling of hatred, anger, and sadness.  
  
Professor Membrane looked worried at Dib. "This is what I'm talking about son, you leave tomorrow at noon. I'm sorry son, but you'll thank me when your finished."  
  
Dib glared at him and grabbed the rocket booster thing. If he was leaving tomorrow, than this was last night to work on his marvelous plan - he couldn't fail! He ran upstairs and looked at Gaz.  
  
"Gaz, can I talk to you?"  
  
Surprisingly she paused her GSX and looked up at him. "So dad told you huh?"  
  
Dib looked at her confused. "WHAT? You KNEW and din't tell me! But why Gaz?"  
  
Gaz sighed. "Because dad said not to tell you."  
  
"But Gaz I could have worked on exposing Zim."  
  
"But you've been trying that for years and you haven't succeeded yet!"  
  
Dib looked annoyed "But I haven't given up yet either!"  
  
"Whatever Dib. What did you want?"  
  
Dib stared at her for a moment. "Well, with me being gone and all I'm worried that they'll be no one to stop Zim!! He'll win Gaz, will you take my place?"  
  
Gaz glared at him "Look just because you're obsessed with Zim doesn't mean I am! No I won't take your place and mankind is not doomed because Zim is too much of a moron to destroy Earth!!" She threw a couch pillow at his face hard and ran up to her room.  
  
Dib quickly followed her. "But Gaz please!" He banged on her door trying to reason with her. An hour later he gave up hope on Gaz and leaned against the stair railing, realizing how alone he had been. His dad was right on that - but he didn't see how military skool would help him in his problems.  
  
  
  
------------- woot that was more fun than I thought! Hoped your liked it chapter two up soon!!! Please review ^_^ 


End file.
